The Long and Winding Road
by VikingGirl74
Summary: What happens when Buffy Summers gets a job working at Fangtasia.  All hell breaks loose!
1. Chapter 1

**Fangtasia or Burst**

I need to get away from Cali for a while. Sunnydale is becoming too much for one slayer to deal with. It's not the Hellmouth so much as all the other drama in my life. I'm a girl torn between two vampires. Yes, you heard me right.

I have to one side of me Mr. Reliable. Angel has always had my back. Well, except for that time he lost his soul after we did the deed. So I guess he can't please me in every way I would like. To the other side of me, I have blond and bad. Spike and I haven't had what you would call the best of relationships. Although I think the punk rocker badass thing is just a front. Besides that, he prefers sleeping in graveyards! I'm not in the mood for graveyard sex. At least Angel has his own place.

So here I am traveling down the interstate somewhere in Louisiana. I'm about out of money. I only have enough for gas and a cheap motel. Right now I'm driving around Shreveport looking for any hole in the wall that will employ me quick. It's dark outside and I'm driving around a parking lot of some strip mall. God and I think Sunnydale is depressing. This place isn't much better. I see a sign that catches my interest. It's a sign for a bar called Fangtasia. I shake my head. Vampires think they're sooooo clever. Ever since they came out of the coffin, stupid little places like this have been springing up all over the country. What's an out of work slayer to do? Oh yeah, answer the help wanted sign in the window.

I walk up to the line of people waiting outside. Boy, I sure do stick out like a sore thumb in this pathetic crowd of fangbangers. I don't understand the appeal of places like this. Then again, I've known about vampire long before they decided to make a truce with the human race. I still think it's all a joke, but stupid people are eating up the lie with a spoon. I guess I'll just have to deal.

A blond female vampire that is my height was working the front door. She had her fangs out and answering stupid questions about vampires. I know the truth. All they have to do is ask a slayer, although the deformed faces thing is a lie. Vampires don't turn all ugly.

She turns her attention to me after the tourist make their way into the bar. She gives me a good eye fuck. Hate to tell her this, but I'm not into chicks like my friend Willow is.

"My, my, what do we have here," she says in a sexy voice. I just give her the stink eye. "Haven't had one like you come our way in a while. Obviously your not here for the atmosphere."

"No, I here to answer your 'help wanted' sign in the window. I assume it's for human help," I ask. I did my best to ignore the vampire lip licking.

"Well, yes it is. Let me go talk to my partner. Come, follow me."

I followed blondie into the bar. This place was just as pathetic on the inside as the outside. Vampire movie posters plastered the red walls. Generic black restaurant grade furniture was the cherry on top of the sundae. She directed me to a booth. "The master will be with you shortly," she proclaimed. I nodded and the vampire moved quickly to the back of the bar. Master my ass!

I took a moment to take in the atmosphere. It looked like a big old vampire funhouse. Maybe southern vampire really are rednecks. Being from California there are really no true rednecks. Just a butch of wannabes. Just like these idiotic fangbangers looking for a piece of vampire ass. Most aren't even aware of what they're getting themselves into, stupid people!

I decide to bolt. I need a job, but I don't need one this bad. Maybe I can find some nice hole in wall diner instead. Just as I was about to get up, I see him. I didn't know there were vampires as sexy as this one. The small blond trailed behind him. My brain began to malfunction. I need to come up with an alias and fast. Too many of the undead know the name Buffy Summers.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hot, Tall, and Dangerous_

_He was no Spike, that was for sure. I was usually not into guys with long hair, but a girl can always change. Unlike Spike's bleached faux blond, this guys hair looked natural. Plus the SOB was ripped. Obviously this guy was a real warrior, unlike William the Bloody. He had more of Angel's tall build. He carried himself more like Spike though. A swagger in his step as he approached the booth. This guy had the best of both of my worlds._

_He gives me a smirk that I could easily wipe off of his face if I were in slayer mode. I'm not in slayer mode, I'm in girl needs a job mode. He gives me an eye fuck too. What's up with these vamps? He sits across from me. I'd feel extremely intimidated if I were the helpless damsel in distress, but I'm not. Still, I need to put on that helpless little blond girl look. I do my best to look nervous. I acted like a girl just looking for a potential job._

"_My progeny tells me that you are here to answer my need for help. My name is Eric Northman and I am proprietor of this establishment. You will address me as Master," said the vampire with a deep masculine voice. Please! Whatever! You don't see vampires like this in Sunnydale. This guy is old. Maybe even older than Angel. I see that his ego is huge to boot._

"_I'm Betty Somners," I said in my quick thinking. _

"_Betty you say," he purred. "I am in need of a waitress. It seems that the last waitress had an 'accident.'" _

_Wonder what kind of accident? Probably one that she will never come back from. Then I felt something tugging on my mind. Hate to tell this guy, not gonna work. He gives me a perplexed looked. Something between anger and confusion. Sorry buddy, just deal._

"_Do you have any qualifications, Ms. Somners?" _

_I tell him about my work history on the way to Louisiana. The vampire seemed impressed or at least I hope. _

_Twenty minutes later, I had the gig. I find out that the female vampire's name is Pam and she is handing me some hidous goth emo punk outfit. So much for my Bluefly specials, looks like I'll be looking like a Hot Topic reject. Seems I now get to dress like Elvira. This Pam started giving me some kind of vamp fabulous makeover. The vampires here seem as crazy as the ones in Sunnydale. I wondered if these vampires watch soaps and smoke cigarettes._

_Then I get to meet this giddy human girl named Belinda. She showed me the ropes. She reminded me of a gothic version of Cordelia. The dumb chick swooned over the vampires, especially tall, blond, and egotistical. I wanted to puke when I saw the lame throne sitting on the lame stage. There sat the big headed vampire, watching me like a hawk. Guess I'll just have to deal. You need a job right now, Buffy._

_As I was flinging drinks and breaking some fingers. Yeah, these fangbangers are pretty touchy feely. I had one try to pinch my ass. He learned pretty quickly that I'm not passive like the other girls. Blondie had an amused look on his face as he watched from his throne. Couldn't he have at least thrown the SOB out on his ass? The stupid fangbanger threaten to sue, but Pam glamoured him away._

_Blondie motioned for me from atop his high horse. I rolled my eyes. I was really starting to miss the Scoobies and The Bronze right now. I'd rather hear Xander's rapid fire mouth then to stoop to calling a vamp Master! I needed this job if I were ever to return to Sunnydale. Hey, I even get insurance here. I put my tray down and rolled my eyes. I don't know who the hell this Eric Northman thinks he is and honestly I don't care. I wish I had Mr. Pointy handy about right now. Calm down, Buff and just deal._

"_You are not to inflict bodily harm upon our patrons. Do I make myself clear, Ms. Somners," said the egotistical vampire. I had to swallow my pride._

"_Yes Master," I simply said. God I want to throw up._

"_In the future, if you have a problem with a costumer, I'd like it if you let Pam or I know so the we may take care of it. Do I make myself clear, Ms. Somners?"_

"_Crystal," I just said._

"_Good! As long as we understand one another."_

"_Yes Master," I said with a bow. I hate demeaning myself like this. He did a hand motion to dismiss me. What a jerk!_

_I had the temptation to call Giles and ask him about this jerk wade of vampire, but we left on not so good terms if you know what I mean. Slayer burnout, big time! Life is tough when your major job is saving the world from the big bad. I would call Willow but I wasn't in the mood for her preaching either. Yep, I was a lone slayer in this strange place._

_Just as the crowd was starting to thin out, I saw her. She stuck out much like I did when I first entered this place. She was wearing a barmaids outfit of a simple white tee and black shorts. Blond hair pulled back into a ponytail. She looked a little miffed about something as she strode up to the throne on the stage. She slapped big blond along side the face. A girl after my own heart, but foolish as hell. There was something different about her. Almost otherworldly. Couldn't quite put my finger on it. _

_Pam came to stand beside me as she watched the show. "This should be fun," she said._

"_Who is that," I dare ask. I wasn't expecting an answer._

"_Oh, that's just Sookie. Eric likes having fun with that one," she said. "Come to think of it, you kind of remind me of her."_

_Okay, so I reminded Pam of a foolish little southern belle with no physical strength but is stupid enough to slap a very old vamp around. I'm not even that dumb of a blond._

_We watched as stupid brave blondie yelled at big dangerous blondie. If my ears weren't deceiving me, I swear she was pitching a fit about a lack of phone call. Maybe this one is just a closet fangbanger. Pam just gleefully kept watching the soap opera unfold. I didn't need this. I had enough vampire troubles of my own. So I go back to waiting tables._

_Later, stupid brave blondie followed big blondie to the back of the bar. Maybe she's dumber than I thought, but then again, here I am working at a vampire bar. My spider senses told me that I should follow, but my common sense told me to butt out. I hate being torn between a vampire and a hard place. I told Pam I needed to take care of my 'human needs'. She seemed to buy my lame excuse about that time of the month coming on. Although she offered to come help me, eww. This slayer may have had vampire suitors, but they have been strictly male. _

_I used my stealth to sneak down the back hall. Door one lead to the storeroom, Door two lead to some sort of creepy Saw like basement and so that left door three. I heard noises behind this door even though it was obviously a sound proof door. I had no Mr. Pointy or my trusty crossbow. It looks like I'll have to improvise. Hey, I can do it! It's been done before. I just hope there is something wooden and breakable in there. _

_I took the storming the castle approach to this. I just walked right in. Instead of seeing big blond draining stupid brave blond, I saw stupid brave blond sitting on the large mahogany desk buck naked with big blond giving her a good finger bang. The sick bastard had her watching him, but she didn't seem to mind. No, she was completely enjoying this until I barged in. I put my head down and said sorry. I made up another lame excuse about not knowing where the bathroom is._

"_Awww, Sookie! I want you to meet our Ms. Somners," big blond said without total abandoned. This Sookie turned three shades of red and tried to cover herself up the best she could._

"_It's Betty," I said in my embarrassment. Despite her precarious position, Sookie managed a smile as she fumbled with an oversized tee. Obviously big blonds'._

"_Actually, it's Sookie Stackhouse and I'm pleased to meet you, Betty Somners," Sookie said putting on her best southern manners. You don't ever get this kind of politeness in Cali. Usually they would just yell 'get out', I know I would._

"_Now, don't you have some work you should be doing, Ms. Somners," a totally buff Eric said with a smirk. I took in his nude glory for a moment. Angel and Spike had nothing on this guy. Totally jealous!_

_I quietly excuse myself and went back out into the bar. Pam caught me coming out of the back hall. She had a downright devilish grin on her face. The Cheshire Cat had nothing on her. "Did you like what you see," she said in total sarcasm. I just walked away and went about my work._


	3. Chapter 3

Home Sweet Roach Motel

It's a good thing that I'm used to vampire hours. I ridded myself of that awful costume for the night and went about finding a motel. The bomber yellow Delta 88 fit in well with the dumpy neighborhood I was driving through. Hell, I didn't have enough money for a Hilton so I had to settle with a roach motel. I found one straight out of a Hitchcock nightmare. Leave it to Xander and his movie marathons. This one looked like Norman Bates' wet dream, complete with the creepy front desk guy. He reminded me of Woodsy the Owl. Small with messy gray hair and coke bottles for glasses. He smiled at me with Indian corn teeth. The dumbass stared at my boobs. I'd rather prefer Pam's advances, at least she showers. Woodsy spoke in a southern drawl I barely understood. He tried to touch my hand when he turned over the key.

"I don't want the room next to this one," I requested and hey who could blame me. I don't plan on ending up like Marion Crane. Woodsy probably had a collection of stuffed birds too. I just hope to hell that this place doesn't have a root cellar. He didn't seem too happy that I called him out and he exchanged the key. I asked him where the nearest payphone was. It's hard to find one in the age of cell phones.

Lucky for me, there was one out in the parking lot. I didn't want to be traced. I needed to speak to a voice from home. Giles and Willow were way out of the question. Oz had been MIA and I didn't want to push it with Dawn. That left two options. I had enough of the blond and the fangy for one night. This Eric Northman seemed like Spike to the tenth power. I could about guess who would win in a vampire butt kicking contest. Although this Northman had no clue about the true Master. Yeah, I defeated a vampire who called himself the Master. My other option was Xander. He is the only other one besides Oz that understood my plight. Xander had been dating a demon on and off. He also had been involve with the supernatural one way or another.

I drop a few coins in the slot and dial a familiar phone number. I prayed that Dawn wouldn't answer. Knowing Xander, he is with my sister making sure she is safe. I was relieved when I heard the familiar hello.

"Buffy! I can't believe it's really you," Xander said. I hoped to hell that Dawn wasn't no where near.

"Calm down, Xander. I don't want anyone to know I called. Is anyone else in the house with you," I ask.

"No Buff, I'm solo. Why you ask?"

"Good! I just want to hear a familiar voice."

"Buff, where have you been? The vampires are running amok. We've been doing the best we can. Spike has even been lending a hand. They know the Hellmouth has been without a slayer."

"I know, Xander and I'm sorry," was all I could say and hung up the phone. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I failed the people I love. I abandoned my little sister when she needed me most and my friends are risking their lives nightly. It didn't matter that vampires were out of the coffin. It didn't matter that there are vampire rights organizations. The authority had no idea what the vampires on the fringes were doing. That douche bag of a Magister enjoyed his job too much to notice all the rogues running loose. Don't get me started on Nan Flannigan. Most of them made their home around the Hellmouth.

I settled into my shitty little motel room. I inspected the walls and ceiling of the bathroom before deciding it was safe to take a shower. I then called Woodsy the Owl to tell him not to send a maid. I bolted, locked and chained the door before the aforementioned shower, but still I didn't feel safe. I then wedge a chair under the door handle. The whole time, thinking of that southern belle I met at my new place of employment. She probably lived in some sort of underground vault. I know I would if I was her.

I then remember seeing a logo on her white shirt. A green oval with the name of a bar in it. Sounded like some sort of fine wine. Then it hit me like a brick, Merlotte's! I wish I had my laptop handy, but then again, Willow was way better at tracking things online than I was. I see the telephone on the bedside table. I checked the phone book first, but to no avail. This place couldn't possibly be in the Shreveport area. Then I decided to dial information. I found out it was located in a small little hamlet called Bon Temps. Of course I seriously doubt they call their small town hamlets down here. I unlock the door and go back out to the car to get a Louisiana road map. So sue me! I don't have a GPS! What do you expect when your cruising around in a 1976 yellow Oldsmobile Delta 88?

I checked the map to find out that blondie had come a ways to abuse a vampire and then let said vampire have his way with her. I don't know why I should even care? My spider senses told me that there was a story behind this and I was the slayer willing to find it out!


	4. Chapter 4

**A Trip To Bon Temps**

**I took a cat nap. Being a slayer has given me the strange ability to live on lack of sleep. I dress in the simplest outfit I had on me. Bootcut jeans and a plain low neckline tee. I pulled my hair back and put on some sandals. I assumed Bon Temps isn't as fancy as it sounds. I grab my purse, car keys, and roadmap. Time to go into investigative slayer mode.**

**I stopped at a gas station and filled up the tank. Got a cup of really shitty coffee. Boy, I really miss The Bronze. Barney Fife strolled in. He got himself a donut and paper. On his merry way he went. I have no idea if I'm considered a missing person yet. I hope to hell not. **

**I drove for what seemed like forever. Interesting views of wooded areas and swamps. This place had character. I found the sign I was looking for. Merlotte's Bar and Grill, it said. Lucky me, it's even open. Maybe blondie is working? I instantly pull into the paved lot. As I get out of my car, I see that this place is hopping. The lunch crowd would be my guess. This should be interesting.**

**I casually stroll in like I would the grocery store. I see a group of guys in red t-shirts and orange vest. Renard Parrish Road Crew the shirts read. They all stared as I was finding a place to sit. One in particular was giving me the once over. Blond hair, blue eyes and that all American boy look. From being a cheerleader in a previous life, I could tell this one was a jock in his. There was also a little something else about him, couldn't quite put my finger on it. He gives me a crocked dumbfounded smile. Typical! A big boy sitting next to him was telling him something. The reason I call this one boy is because he looks like one. The two reminded me of every other guy I went to high school with.**

**Then I glance over at the bar and noticed a man probably about mid thirtish giving me a once over. This once over was far different than the one the road crew was giving me. There was a look of recognition in his face. Even I could see that this guy wasn't all he appeared either. Don't get me wrong, I'd look twice if I ran into him on the street. He is cute. Especially the blue eyes. There was just something otherworldly about him. He reminded me of Oz by the way he carried himself, but he was no werewolf.**

**Speaking of werewolves, one just strolled in. A tall, hot glass of water. What's up with this place? He had on a flannel shirt and jeans that showed off one of the nicest butts I'd seen in a while. Dark messy hair and a permanent tan tone to his skin to match. Oz had nothing on this guy. Then again, Oz wasn't my squeeze. He noticed me. A smirk came upon his lips. Guess they don't see too many petite blonds in this neck of the woods?**

**The waitress came to get my order. Hair so red that Ronald McDonald would be envious. Speaking of clowns, her face was painted like one too. This chick looked like she is pushing fifty even though she carried herself like a thirty something. She spoke in that accent. This woman was obviously channeling the spirit of Peg Bundy. I just ordered the chef's salad and a Diet Coke. The waitress turned on her heels and went to the ordering window. There I saw an African American man with fake eyelashes. He is a walking gay pride parade. He looked over at my table after faux red said something to him. He smirked with a queen's attitude. Guess they recognize a non local when they see one? Must not see too many out of towners?**

**Then I spotted her from across the room. Dressed in her waitress gear. I guess she lived to see another day. Spike would have screwed her senseless and left her for dead. I guess boss man must be a real gentleman. She wore the biggest phony smile I had ever seen a person wear. I'd seen my fill of phony smiles. Cordelia and Harmony were the masters. I had a feeling that this phony smile wasn't malicious.**

**The poor thing had the privilege of serving the road crew. All American never made a pass at her. He looked like the type that would screw anything that came his way. He treated her with respect as did the rest of the crew. All American even pulled her aside. They looked more like brother and sister the longer I look. They were in some deep heated conversation. She shrugged and put her arms in the air. Whatever it was about, blondie looked like she had enough.**

**I watched blondie for a while. She served a guy that looked like an oversized bulldog. My spider senses tell me that he is of the pig kind. Just stay low, Buff. Can't risk being spotted. I just put on my casual face. Then blondie noticed me. Even though I wasn't in her section, she boldly strode my way.**

"**You don't look like anybody around here," she boldly says. I just look up at her and take a sip of my Diet Coke.**

"**So what if I'm not," I just said in return.**

"**Where are you from? You don't carry yourself like anyone around here. Your clothes are way too stylish."**

"**California," I simply answered.**

"**Wow! You came here all the way from California," she said and I just nodded.**

"**You know, a girl like you shouldn't be working at a place like Fangtasia. A lot of bad things happen to Eric's waitresses," she said.**

"**I can handle myself. Why is a girl like you working in a place like this," I simply threw her question back in her face.**

"**Hey, I'm just telling you this because you don't look like the fangbanging kind."**

"**Maybe I'm just working there for the big tips. Mind your own business, Sookie. It is Sookie, isn't it?"**

**She gave me a dirty look and walked away. Talk about being a busy body. I went back to my salad.**

**All American strutted up to my table. Big shocker! I notice he couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of me. He smiled, but even I could tell that the lights weren't on upstairs. He thought he was slick when he stared at my chest. This is worst than that time those frat boys feed me beer. In fact, he reminded me of one of those knuckleheads. He sat his ass in the chair across from mine. Why do I have to be such a slow eater?**

"**I thought I died and gone to heaven," he said and paused. I let him finish his stupid pick up line. Although I have to admit I find his accent a little sexy, "Because there is an angel right in front of me." Oh gag!**

**I ignored him and just went about picking through my salad. The guy at the bar kept staring at me. All American's little boyfriend kept staring at me too. What's up with these people?**

"**What's your name, darling? I didn't seem to catch it," he asks. Oh, this could be fun.**

"**Veronica," I simply said. Why not make my way through The Archie's? Hell, a vampire thought my name was Betty already.**

"**That sure is a pretty name, Veronica."**

"**What's yours," I ask, batting my eyelashes.**

"**Jason. Jason Stackhouse," he said. What kind of dumbass gives his full name to a girl he just met? So it is blondie's brother. Poor girl!**

"**What do y'all do around here for fun?"**

"**Come to my place and find out," he said with that dumbfounded smile. I laughed like a little tart.**

**He handed me his phone number and went back to the road crew. I smiled and slid the napkin in my purse. This could come in useful.**

**The man at the bar gave me a knowing look. I thought, hell I'll just sit at the bar for a while. Blondie was relieved of her barmaid duties and left out of there like the wind. The man at the bar sat a Diet Coke down in front of me. The power of what he was lingered in the air. I looked over and noticed the werewolf from earlier was sitting in the stool next to mine. He gave me a subtle smile.**

"**I didn't ask for this," I said.**

"**No you didn't," said the man behind the bar. His blue eyes were hypnotizing. His hair was like spun gold. **

"**Then why?"**

"**I know who you are," he leaned down and whispered. "Your name is not Veronica."**

"**If you know who I am then why don't you tell me," I said. The werewolf laughed.**

"**I've prayed for the day you would blow right into our town. Your Buffy Summers, the vampire slayer," said the man behind the bar. I knew someone would find me out eventually.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Jig Is Up**

"So what if I am," I said to the man behind the bar. Wolfie laughed. I wanted to wipe that smile off of his face.

"We need your help with a little vampire problem," said blue eyes.

"I don't even know what or who the hell you are? I know that Mr. tall, dark here has a monthly," I said. Blue eyes laughed.

"My name is Sam Merlotte and Mr. tall, dark here is Alcide Heveruex," said blue eyes.

"That answers one question but not the other," I said. "Besides, if I am who you think I am, what's saying I'm gonna help?"

"There is no mistaken that you are The Chosen One. Any supe can sense that. Even shapeshifters like myself," blue eyes that calls himself Sam says. "We can discuss this in my office."

"What makes you think I'm going to go to your office? I've heard all this before," I said. Wolfie laughed. Wolfie with the weird name. What's up with these people and their weird names? "Usually it never turns out to be any good."

Both the men gave me a smile. They seemed amused.

"I promise, no funny business," said the one called Sam. He seemed truly honest to me, although wolfie seems rather questionable.

"Alright. I'm in need of a good laugh," I said. I grabbed my purse. I had a couple of silver knives in there just in case. Let's hope wolfie and blue eyes mean no funny business, because I'm not afraid to show 'em to them.

Sam takes me to the back of the bar to a dumpy little office. Being the southern gentleman he is, he offers me a seat on a beat up old office chair. I refused. Standing made it easier for me to defend myself if I had to. "Okay, speak," I said as I leaned myself against the wall. I crossed my arms. Wolfie took up the majority of the space. He is a big man. No matter, I can still take him if I had to.

"There is a vampire in Shreveport we would both like to see meet the business end of a stake," Sam said. "He is currently attached to one of my waitresses."

I interrupted. "First off, who is this vampire?"

"Eric Northman. He owns a vampire bar in Shreveport," wolfie spoke.

"Second off, does this vampire have any kind of standing in the community," I ask. I know, lame question.

"Yes, he does," wolfie answered.

"That could be a problem," I said.

"A problem," they both questioned in unison.

"Very perceptive. Yes, a problem. I can't just go around slaying just any old vampire these days. There is the AVL and the VRA getting ready to pass in congress. I'm only allowed to slay rogues. You can blame vampires like Nan Flannigan for this," I said. I may not be the brightest bulb, but I do keep up with politics. I have no choice these days. The rules to the slaying game has changed since the vampires came out of the coffin. It did make the vampires I care about most, have an easier undead life. Angel had been renovating his hotel in L.A. and Spike afforded himself a house after the caretakers at the cemetery kicked him out. At the same time, it made slaying a difficult job. Thus the slayer burnout I experienced before going MIA.

I thought about something Mr. Merlotte said. This vampire is attached to one of his waitresses. The waitress in particular, a one Sookie Stackhouse. If she is attached to big, blond, and dangerous, I could end up harming her if I were to kill him. I can't have that on my conscience. Then there was the fact that Mr. Ego was paying me well for waiting tables at his bar. I needed that money if I were to ever see Sunnydale again.

"How much blood has this waitress taken," I ask the million dollar question.

"Enough that she is bonded to him," Sam said. That's another problem and a very big one.

"My answer is now definitely no. If I kill him, she will never be the same," I said.

"Her witch friend is working on breaking it," said Alcide.

"Witch friends can be dangerous. Personal experience," I said, thinking back on that time Willow almost destroyed the world.

"Then what the hell are we going to do," Sam asked. Good question. I wish I could call Giles right now, but the shouting match we had before I decided to bolt burned a big bridge. I could call Willow, but she would try the whole witch thing and again with the preaching. I'm out of options.

"I'll get back with you on that," I said. I looked at the clock above the desk. I should be getting back to Shreveport soon. Girl has gotta work.

I left Merlotte's as quickly as I could. Don't want to miss my second night of work. I was surprised that Sam Merlotte offered me a gig at his bar, but he wasn't going to pay me as well as the vampire is. I have a strong feeling that tips are better at Fangtasia anyway. So I politely refused. On bright side to this, at least I'm not at a place called Forks. That's just some sick adolescent fantasy there.

I make it to the roach motel in time to dress in my gothic glory. Tonight, black leather pants, red corset, and blood red lipstick. Hopefully Pam will approve. I don't ever want to have one of her makeovers ever again. She enjoyed adjusting my bra a little too much last night.

I make to the bar just in time. Pam greeted me at the door with that Cheshire grin. She made it a point to stare at my boobs. I might make it a point to stick her with a wooden point. I roll my eyes at her. Stay calm, Buff. You need this stupid job. At least for a month.

"Eric wants to see you in his office," Pam said with a leer. She licked her lips. "Seems he has some things he would like to discuss."

Oh great! Second time today someone has lured me into their office space. "He wants to see you alone," Pam then said. I made tracks past her to the hallway. The good little vampire stayed back. I wondered what the jerk wade wants.

I knock on the door and I hear, "Come on in." I open the door to see Mr. Egomaniac sitting at his desk going through the mail. He looks up and gives me that smirk. Gee, I really want to wipe it off of his face. "Aww, Ms. Somners. I see that you can enter a person's space properly," he said. I shut the door and stood there. "Will you have a seat," he then said, motioning for the chair in front of his desk.

"We have much to discuss, Ms. Somners. Hmmm, Ms. Somners. That is quite an unusual name. Then again, you are not from around here. Are you?"

"No I'm not," I simply answered.

"You are not from the east coast or the Midwest. Definitely not the south," he pondered.

"You're not from around here either," I said, putting my two cents in. "You sound like you should be shopping at Ikea." That got a full smile. Buffy the vampire slayer can also slay them with laughter.

"You have a good ear, Ms. Somners," was all he said. He tapped a pen on the bloater. "Ms. Somners, my guess is that you are from out west? Somners sounds familiar to another name I heard recently, but I can't quite put my finger on it," he then said, still tapping the pen. The tapping is becoming very annoying. I noticed that on top of the bloater sat a red file folder.

He finally put the pen down and opened the folder. "Here is where I've heard this name. Somners sounds an awful lot like Summers. Betty also sounds a lot like Buffy. Hmmmm, Betty Somners, Buffy Summers. There is only one difference between the two. Buffy Summer exists while there is no record of a Betty Somners. I wonder how that can be," he asks. He gave me a look that resembled a cat with a mouse in the corner and said mouse has no where to go.

He moved at vampire speed around his desk and had me pinned against the wall. I'm strong, but this guy is stronger. "Did you really think you could hide in plain sight of me," he growled. His long fangs out. Sadly enough, he even made fangs look sexy. "I do have my connections."

"Buffy, what the bloody hell," I heard a familiar voice say. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw that familiar spiked bleached hair. "The bloody Hellmouth has been crazy without you there."

"Spike! How the hell did you find me?"

"My boy Eric here called me last night. I've had every descent vampire track you the night you left Sunnydale. I've even been helping take care of that brat sister of yours," Spike said. He pulled out a cigarette and was about ready to light it when Eric grabbed the lighter out of his hand and smashed it.

"Bloody hell, Northman! That was my best lighter," Spike growled. The illusion of a bumpy forehead played on him whenever Spike got pissed and that was quite often.

"Not in my office and not in my bar. We are nonsmoking around here," Eric growled back.

"Hellllo! Anybody care about slayer girl," I said. Eric still had me pinned to the wall one handed. This guy is like moving a very big boulder. Eric brought his gaze to me and smiled. I seem to amuse him.

"Oh yes, Ms. Summers," Eric said in a sarcastic way. He released me from his grip. "You have caused me some…distress."

"Pleeeease! Now can I get out of here and back to my home," I said.

"I wish it were that simple," Eric said, giving me that smirk.

"Spike here can take me back home and you can go about with whatever you do here," I said.

"No Buffy, I can't take you back with me. I just came here to see that you're safe. None of your little friends know that I'm even gone. I need to get back before they file a missing vampire report with the King of California. Stupid bloody kings," Spike said. "That and I need to get myself a bloody new lighter."

"But Spike," I answered.

"No, you need to pay Northman back," Spike said.

"Pay him back for what," I yelled.

"Pay me back for all the distress you have caused in my bar. I had to pay for that fangbangers medical expenses," Eric said.

"Bullshit," I yelled.

"Sorry Buffy. I must be on my way. I'll see you as soon as your debt is paid," Spike said. He took Eric's place in front of me. I looked up at him and he leaned down and kissed me deep. Giving me some tongue and fang. I didn't want it to end. "Something to remember me by," he whispered. I took in his scent. God, I miss home.


	6. Chapter 6

**An Assassin In Need, Indeed**

**Talk about uncomfortable. Spike left me alone with the scary, sexy, vampire. He stared down at me. This guy doesn't understand the term 'personal space.' I glared up at him. I feel pissed off and brokenhearted all at once. Pissed off because Spike left me with this guy and brokenhearted because I feel I lost my only chance at seeing Sunnydale again.**

**He bended down slightly so that his face is five inches from mine. If he breathed, I could feel his breath on my face. I just kept my glare. He dared not touch me like he would any other helpless female. Big difference is that I'm no helpless female. There's that smirk again. I restrained myself from wiping it off of his face.**

"**I never dreamed that The Chosen One would ever step foot in my area," Mr. Egotistical said with pure glee. He still never dared to touch me. Then the door to his office opened. I had a glimmer of hope that it might be Spike again, but it wasn't. It was Pam.**

"**I knew you were pretty poison the first time I laid my eye on you," Pam said with an identical smirk to Eric's. I understood that in my short time at Fangtasia, Pam was more than just a run of the mill vampire to Eric. It's obvious that Eric had sired her. **

**Eric and Pam both stare at me like I was a canary in a cage. Eric looked down at me with a fire in his eyes. "Spike told me that you are quite the warrior," he said. I should be. I've defeated everything from vampires to a goddess run amok. I even took on a secretive government organization. Yeah, I'd say I'm quite the warrior. "It's obvious that your talents are getting squandered here waiting tables in my bar," he continued.**

"**So what do you plan on doing with me," I ask. He got out of my face and paced his office. I was so grateful because otherwise I would've had to show him the end of my fist.**

"**I may have the perfect job for you, Ms. Summers," he said. Then he said something to Pam in another language. Pam gave me that Cheshire grin again. It wouldn't hurt my feeling if she met the business end of my fist too. "I have a slight problem that you could solve for me. Seems that I am out an assassin," he said.**

"**Rueben was an incompetent bastard anyway," Pam said with a sneer. "I never liked the son of a bitch."**

"**Quiet Pam! I am making a proposal to Ms. Summers here," he said. He stopped in front of me and looked down at me. Most people dared not looked straight into a vampires eyes, then again, I'm not most people. I glared up at him after taking in that breathtaking body in a track suit. I never thought a track suit could ever look good. Usually only old guys and joggers wore those things, then again, Eric is an old guy because I seriously doubt that he jogs**

**Recently after all this coming out of the coffin nonsense, ex-slayers are taking jobs as assassin or joining the military. I've even heard of a few joining the CIA. I never wanted to do any of those things. Hell, I never wanted to be a slayer in the first place much less The Chosen One. My life turned into one giant comic book after I turned sixteen. I felt more like one of those tormented superheroes instead of Wonder Woman.**

"**Ms. Summers, will you be my assassin," Eric asks. Big Surprise! Not really. Where's my diamond ring? I still didn't know what to say.**

"**I only require you to do one job for me. I will pay you and your way back home after you have accomplished success," he said, still staring down at me. I kept my glare. Slayer rule number one. Never look away from the fanged. **

"**How much," I ask. I wondered what the going rates for assassins are these days. He grabbed a post it and wrote down something. He folded it over and handed it to me. I opened it up and my jaw dropped. I could finish college and send Dawn with a little extra mad money left. Eric laughed at my reaction. So did Pam.**

"**What is this one job you require me to do," I ask.**

"**I will take that as a 'yes', Ms. Summers," he said and I nodded. He gave me that sexy smirk again. I think I'm starting to have some sort of strange attraction to this guy. Please, Dear God, help get me through this. **

**He gave me a serious look, still staring down at me. "I will at least warn that it isn't going to be easy. I dare not even send my last assassin, Rueben on this mission. Sadly though, Rueben met his end before I even gave him a chance," Eric said. A big smile formed on Pam's lips. I wondered what she knew about Rueben's end?**

"**What is this dangerous mission," I ask. I'm curious as to what kind of job is so dangerous that a vampire is afraid to send in a vampire assassin for.**

"**I need you to kill Victor Madden. The King of Louisiana's lieutenant," He simply said.**

"**Okay, let me get this straight. You want me to slay a vampire," I ask with a smile and a touch of sarcasm.**

"**Not just any vampire. He is our King's second in command. He is a very dangerous vampire," he said in a serious tone. I laughed.**

"**I've killed vampires, demons, some sort of Frankenstein thing, and even some hell bent goddess. You want me to slay some sort of vampire with a Hitler complex," I said, still laughing.**

"**I am dead serious, Ms. Summers. Victor Madden is a sadistic vampire," he said. I kept my thought about the 'dead serious' line to myself.**

"**Look pal, I've met my share of sadistic vampires. Hell, I even let one loose upon the world. I defeated an ancient vampire who was callously called The Master. I've even fought The Count, himself," I said. That last line got a rise out of blondie. He's pretty typical. Most vampires had a hard on for Dracula for some reason or another. "What's so special about this guy other than that he's some sort of high almighty king's butt boy?"**

"**You fought Dracula?," he said and shook his head. That blond mane dancing.**

"**Yeah I did. What of it?"**

"**Nothing. Victor Madden has an army at his disposal and a well guarded palace in New Orleans. He inherited the job after taking the life of our Queen, Sophie-Ann LaClerq. I have my loyalties among my people, but they have been what you would call unhappy with the way Victor is running things. He stopped me from….,"**

"**From what," I ask. Blondie gives me a sad almost human look. I swear he looks like he is ready to cry.**

"**From saving his bonded," Pam interrupted. "Stopped him from saving Sookie Stackhouse from the fairies."**

"**Fairies? I've never heard of fairies before," I said. Looking puzzled. Whatever fairies had to do with this, blond and dangerous looked sincere and sad. This Victor Madden stopped him from doing something important. I couldn't even imagine how many vampires it took to hold this guy back, but this Victor Madden succeeded.**

**Then I thought about that dumb blond that smacked him along side the face the first night I stepped foot in Fangtasia. The same Sookie Stackhouse that tried to talk some sense into me this afternoon, thinking I looked like a harmless little out of towner. This vampire is madly head of heels for her. Then I thought of my own love life. Angel and Spike.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Employment Is Always Nice**

Eric gave me the file that sat on his blotter. Such a prepared little vampire. Eric then surprised me with a little gift. A nice black leather laptop bag complete with a red laptop.

"To make your work a little easier. I had one of my subjects load it with his database. It should come in very useful," he said. I sat down and booted up the computer. I found the icon with the initials VMPdb. It was also a pair of fangs. The vampire that made this must have been a piece of work.

"This is the only computer with easy access to the database. So I've been told by Bill Compton," Eric then said. He had distaste in his tone, obviously not boyfriends. I thought I would experiment with it, so I typed in Bill Compton. Up came a picture of a dark haired vampire with dark eyes. He looked handsome in an old fashioned Little House on the Prairie sort of way. Not my thing. I read his stats. I found out he resides in Bon Temps and has sired one vampire child. A sweet red-headed sixteen year-old named Jessica Hamby. Poor thing is only a baby. I then thought of Dawn who was the same age as Ms. Hamby. I wondered how this Jessica could have gotten herself mixed up with vampires.

I must have cracked a bit because before I knew it, Eric's vampire tongue licked my cheek. An unwanted tear attracted the vampire's attention when I wasn't paying any.

"Back off," I shouted when I got my bearings. Eric licked his lips. I smacked his face. Eric just smirked. I left a mark across his cheek. Something that would be entirely impossible if I were a simple normal girl. Even the strongest man in the world couldn't leave a mark on a vampire. I watched it heal. Eric laughed.

"I have never felt such power. Your size deceives you, Ms. Summers," Eric said.

"Yeah, whatever! Don't ever do that again! I don't like anyone in my personal space, much less a vamp," I said. Unless that vamp is Spike or Angel. Hey, I have to stand my ground!

"Feisty! I like," he said with a laugh. Showing me a boyish smile on yet a manly face. A girl could go weak in the knees. You are here on business, Buff. Keep your head on your shoulders. So I keep telling myself.

"I'll give you some time to come up with a plan. Truthfully, it would be easier if I can lure Victor away from the palace, but I do not want it to be traced back to Fangtasia," Eric said.

"How long? I really should getting back to Sunnydale as soon as possible," I said, still thinking about Dawn and all the responsibilities I left behind.

"It's that brat sister of yours that Spike mentioned? She is the same age as our Ms. Hamby."

"Spooky! You one of those mind reading vampire? I don't like it when anybody crawls up into my skull," I said. Yeah, Buffy the vampire slayer is also a poet and sometimes I don't even know it. Eric smiles. I see something in those icy blue eyes that I don't see in too many vampires, humanity.

"I had a life before I became the vampire I am today, Ms. Summers. Most vampires do. I was a brother once. When I was human. It may have been a very long time ago, but I still remember," he said in an almost chocked voice thick with an accent. This guy could grow on me like a fungus. He really did remind me a lot of the two vampires in my life. Two of the best parts rolled up into one neat tall blond package.

"I'm sorry. I forget. That whole slayer fighting for humanity thing," I said in an even voice. I really wanted to give this dead guy a hug and tell him to let it all out, but what kind of slayer slash assassin would I be. He managed to look at me blankly as if nothing ever happened.

"I'll be in touch," I said. I need to get outta here. I can't stand seeing a vampire cry. Again that whole vampire slayer thing.

"Thank you, Ms. Summers. I'll send some backup after you give me your plan. Don't try to leave town either. I have eyes upon you," he said. I'm sure he does. A vampire slayer is a rare find, much less The Chosen One. Besides, the money is enough to keep my feet firmly planted for awhile.

Pam escorted me out the bar and to my car. She looked at me with intrigue. She must have had a death wish or something. She stopped me before I could reach for the door handle.

"This will mean the world to Eric if you do this. It'll also mean the world to me too. Sookie is my friend. I find it unbearable to see the pain between her and my Master," she said. There is that strange humanity again. I just look at the small blond vampire before me.

"I'll do my best," I said. Pam moved out of my way and let me get into the car. I drove off watching her in my review mirror until I saw her run into the bar in a blur.

I chilled out the rest of the night in my roach motel suite. I thought of Dawn again as I read over more on Mr. Bill Compton. I wondered if Sookie or anyone else in Bon Temps knew him, because he needed to be staked for what he had done to this poor Jessica Hamby. I then typed in Eric Northman into the database. His picture came up. It didn't look like the same vampire I had spoken to. This picture made him look modest and sweet, not ruthless and egotistical. I read his stats. Found out that he is Pam's sire and in his previous life he happened to be a Viking. Big fat surprise there! He is also twice the age of Angelus. No wonder he is so strong. Speaking of Angelus, I typed in his name and his picture appeared. It said everything I knew about him, even the curse he has on him. Now I'm seriously missing home.

I decided to hit the sack. Tomorrow I plan on doing my version of investigating. I'm not one much for using the computer. I will if I have to. I'd prefer the old fashion way of doing things. My first stop will be Merlotte's Bar and Grill. Maybe Sam can enlighten me a little on what the hell has been going on around here? Maybe he can even give me a little insight on Mr. Bill Compton as well or even my boss man? My spider senses tell me that there is a backstory somewhere in all this mess. So far all I can come up with is: Sam and Alcide hate Eric Northman because he is blood bonded to some waitress. I have no idea what makes this waitress so special? It's not like supernatural creatures to be attracted to a normal human. Eric Northman wants me to slay his king's butt boy because of something he needed to do but was stopped from doing it. Again Sookie Stackhouse is strangely involved. These vampires are enough to make my head spin. Spike would enjoy this soap opera, it's too bad he decided to ditch me. Tomorrow is another day.

I drove out to Bon Temps that afternoon. I pull into Merlotte's and go right in to find a table. Peg Bundy came up to me again and I ordered the same thing as I did the day before. She gave me a funny look like she was ready to say something, but she didn't. She just took my order to the window where RuPaul was working. Someone new was working the bar. She stared at me. She was African American with long cornrows. She went to the window where I could see that RuPaul is busy making my salad. They talked and glanced in my direction. Small town busy bodies.

"Didn't expect to see you again, _cher," _a voice said. I was too busy watching RuPaul and cornrows to notice Sam. Sam dressed like a good ole country boy fantasy. Tight faded jeans and a faded t-shirt with cowboy boots and the bold silver belt buckle. All he needed was the cowboy hat on that messy reddish blond hair. I actually smile for him. Something I don't normally do when I'm out on slayer business.

"Actually, I was expecting on seeing you," I said and took a sip from my Coke. Sam cocked an eyebrow. Either I'm really lonely or they just grow 'em pretty down here.

"Well, this is unexpected," he said as he sat down in the chair across from mine. I swear this guy is hitting on me, but I don't mind. I'll file his image away for later.

"I have some questions I would like answered and you seem like the person who could possibly answer them for me," I said, all trying to sound businesslike. Peg Bundy brought over my salad. I looked around for a moment and noticed all the eyes were on Sam and I. Even red didn't seem like she was ready to go about her business. She is probably curious of the conversation going on between me and her boss.

"Arlene. I think Andy is waiting on his Coke with lime," Sam said to the waitress.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she mumbled and left the table.

"I think we better take this to your office. Too many eyes and ears," I said and Sam nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

**Grilling at the Bar and Grill**

**I followed Sam back to his office. All of the people in the bar stared at me. I wasn't the normal local flavor and they knew it. Sam gave a few some dirty looks in return. RuPaul raised an eyebrow as we walked past the kitchen. He shook his head and when back to grilling his burgers. Cornrows went about looking busy at the bar. I want to get out of this backwater place. I'm missing California more and more everyday.**

**Sam waited till I was in the office before quietly shutting the door. Today I took the seat that was offered to me the last time I was here. Sam sat at his desk. I noticed the picture above the desk. It was a painting of a little blond girl being protected by a collie. Maybe this is a hint into who this Sam Merlotte really is? **

"**What do you want to ask me, Ms. Summers," Sam asks. This man seemed like the cookie cutter southern gentleman, so my spider senses told me.**

"**Do you happen to know a Bill Compton?"**

"**Vampire Bill? Yeah, Why?"**

"**Do you also know a Jessica Hamby?" Sam ran his hand through his already messy hair.**

"**Yeah, I know her too. She works for me as a hostess. Why are you asking me this?"**

**A vision of Dawn ran through my head. I had my innocence taken away from me when I was only sixteen with all this Chosen One bullshit. I couldn't bear to see another teenager have to go down the same path I went down. Yeah, Jessica's story maybe slightly different from my own, but what kind of sicko turns an underage girl into a vampire? I needed to know.**

"**Just doing some research," I simply answered. Sam ran his hand through his hair again. Must be some kind of little quirk of his. I could see that this man is nervous.**

"**Vampire Bill came in here a while back. My waitress, Sookie was taken by him. Everybody in town calls her Crazy Sookie because of what she can do," Sam said. There's a silent pause.**

"**What can she do?"**

"**She don't like to broadcast it much, but Sookie is a telepath. That's why Eric Northman is so taken by her. You see, Sookie can't read vampire minds. She can pick up a few thing from weres and shifters, but she says it is just fuzz. Humans she can read perfectly. Some better than others."**

"**This is where the soap opera begins," I said in my usual snaky way. Sam shook his head.**

"**Tell me about it, Ms. Summers."**

"**Please call me Buffy. Ms. Summers makes me sound old."**

**Sam laughed. "Call me Sam."**

"**So Sam, tell me more about Sookie," I said.**

"**Anyway, Sookie started seeing more and more of Vampire Bill. The two became a couple. Bill took her to Dallas for a job on the request of Eric Northman. Eric is the vampire sheriff of this section of the state."**

"**Found that out last night. He's a pretty old guy. Anyway, please go on."**

"**Before I tell you anymore, Buffy. I want to let you know that these vampires have been a thorn in her side since Bill trotted his dead ass in here. That poor girl has had her Grandmother murdered by a serial killer. She has been beaten within an inch of her life. Nearly mauled to death and raped by that asshole, Bill Compton. She has had her house catch on fire. Her brother kidnapped. She has been the target of not only other vampires, but a group of crazed holy rollers. All because of these dead motherfuckers. Sookie is a good person, she doesn't deserve this," Sam said. My spider senses told me that Sam protected Sookie whenever he could. This man also had an unspoken love for this simple barmaid. "Now you understand why I wanted you to slay Eric Northman."**

"**Sound like Vampire Bill deserves it more," I said. Sam gave me a funny look. Somewhere between stunned and anger. "Look, sounds like Bill Compton has been the root of all this trouble. I hate vampires as much as the next slayer." Bullshit Buffy, you have been romantically linked to two of the undead. "But if you could hear what I just heard, it sounds like Eric Northman has done nothing wrong."**

"**You defending the Viking? He's the worst one out of the bunch. He tricked her into taking his blood! Sookie hasn't been the same since she started dating his dead ass," he said.**

"**Look Sam, there are two sides to a coin. I'm not saying that what Mr. Ego has done is right either, but if you could hear what I just heard. It seemed like Vampire Bill bashing. His tricking Sookie is the first and only bad thing I heard you say about Eric. I think my next stop should be to talk to Sookie," I said. I never brought up the fact that he said something about her working for Eric, I'd be hypocrite it I did. I wonder how much he pays a telepath? Probably as good as he pays his assassin. Bet it's not as dangerous.**

**Sam gave me Sookie's address and directions to her place. It's nice that it's only three miles from here. We said our goodbyes, but not before he packed a doggie bag for me. Something called Burgers Lafayette and some pub fries. I'm not usually a hamburger kind of girl, but it smells delicious. RuPaul sure knew how to cook. I ate the burger on my way and saved the fries for later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Old Stackhouse House**

I drive down the road about three miles as Sam had told me to do. I look for a long gravel drive with a mailbox at the curb of the road with the name Stackhouse printed neatly along the side. I drive through wooded area and I catch a view of wrought iron gates in a distance, must be a cemetery. Been around enough of those. The sunlight filters through the leaves as I keep driving until I come to an old white farmhouse. Xander would have a good old time here. This house has seen better days, that's for sure. The white paint on the wooden siding and porch banisters seems to be pealing away. The house looked old and lived in. Despite all the disrepair, the old house seems inviting and way too much for one person to live in. The flower beds bloomed of roses and gardenias. The scent of the flowers hits my nose through the rolled down window. God, I miss home.

Looking at the old but well loved farmhouse complete with a porch and swing makes me think of my own home. The old arts and crafts house that Mom and I moved into after the divorce and the little mishap at prom. It was just the right size for the both of us until Dawn came along. The little sister that never existed. At least to me she never existed. Everyone else had no idea. To them Dawn was always there. In fact there are pictures of her and I growing up together. I have no recollection of these vacations or events in my life with Dawn at my side. I found out later that she was sent as some sort of dimensional key. A key that would unlock the door to chaos and bloodshed if I hadn't stopped that demon goddess bitch, Glory. I died in the process only to be resurrected. Who says a slayer's life is normal?

I get out of the car and walk up to the front porch. I knock on the door. The perfume from the flowers fills my nose. The door opens to the blond barmaid with whom I've only talked to in passing. She gives me a surprised look. I give her a polite smile. She composes herself and gives me a forced smile. I take in her outfit of a red plaid sundress with simple woven espadrilles. Her blond hair trail drown her back in curls. I sized her up to be about five foot six to my imposing five foot three. The shoes made her a little taller with an one inch lift. I looked small in my tennis shoes. I also look a little underdressed in my flare legged jeans and powder blue fitted t-shirt.

"May I help you," she said in an unsure way. I looked up into her blue eyes and put on my best face.

"Yeah, I was wondering if we could talk? Just to let you know, my name is not Betty. It's Buffy, Buffy Summers," I said. Sookie must have heard my name before because as much as she tried, she couldn't keep the surprised look off of her face.

If there is one thing I know about vampires and that is; they can gossip more than any high school girl. My name is legend among the undead. Viking boy must've spilled the beans to Sookie at one point? Either Viking boy or Victorian girl? My guesses were on Victorian girl. That one was a talker.

"Come on in," she said in that homely voice. I walked on in through the screen door. The house looked more taken care of on the inside. Cluttered with treasures from a long ago era, but dusted and neat. I follow her into the living room where I take a seat on a beat up old sofa.

"Do you want any tea or anything," she asks.

"Tea is fine. I'm a little thirsty. Thank you," I said. I watch her go into the kitchen and I glance around for a moment. I see pictures. Family pictures atop the mantle of the old fireplace. Two blond haired children, a boy and a girl with a gray haired old woman. I look at another of the same blond girl with an African American girl. They had their arms around each other like two good friends. I look over at a wall where two graduation pictures hung. One of Sookie and the other of All-American, who I later found out is Sookie's brother, Jason.

"What do you want to talk about, Miss Summers," Sookie asks as she came back into the living room with a tray that had two tall glasses of iced tea and lemon butter cookies. She places the tray on the coffee table and hands me a glass. The afternoon sun filtered through the windows. I could tell that Sookie Stackhouse is far from a creature of the night. Her skin had a nice glowing tan that set off her blue eyes.

"As you know, I'm no ordinary girl. I'm pretty sure by now that you have heard of my name spoken throughout the supe community," I said.

"That explains why I can't hear you," she said, taking a seat on a chair across from me. I'm totally puzzled.

"Then I will speak to you in sign language if I knew how," I said in a louder tone.

"No, I didn't mean it that way, Miss Summers. I'm a ….." She paused for a moment. "I'm a telepath."

Okay, that explains a lot. I've met every kind of human and creature there is, but she is my first telepath.

"Please call me Buffy. I don't need your southern hospitality."

"Alright Buffy, call me Sookie. Why are you here, Buffy? Did Eric send you?"

"No, Eric didn't send me, but I am doing a job for him. I can't give you the details. I'm also here for personal reasons. I have a few questions for you about a vampire I've been researching," I said, giving my best cop show voice. Too bad I didn't have Faith with me; we can play good slayer, bad slayer. Sookie looked at me like she is searching for answers.

"Who?"

"William Compton the third. Do you know him?"

"Yes, he used to be my boyfriend," she said. I shook my head. Maybe Sookie Stackhouse is a closet fangbanger? I seriously doubt that. Sookie gave me a sort of good girl vibe under her questionable fashion sense.

"Used to be? I assume ex. Been there, done that," I mumbled. I sat up straight and looked her in the eyes. "He has a child. Must have been hard dating someone with a built in family?"

"Jessica? Jessica isn't a child. Well, I guess she is a baby to the vampires. Why are you asking about Bill and Jessica?"

"She was sired after The Great Revelation. That's illegal and thus Vampire Bill is fair game for any slayer. I can slay any vampire that does anything illegal. Without any repercussions on my part," I said. Sookie's tan turned pale. I was just stating the truth to her. Slayers all over the country have a set of laws they must follow now. We may be considered unemployed at this moment, but we can still kill any vamp that breaks human laws. This is where law enforcement has benefited from unemployed slayers. We have more knowledge than most on how to take down the undead. A slayer in New York even wrote a bestseller called Slaying 101: For Dummies.

"The others made him do it! I've never seen their law enforcer, but he is the one that made him do it! It was his punishment for saving my life! He killed a vampire that tried to kill me," Sookie cried.

"The Magister," I mumbled. I heard about that undead piece of shit. He gives out punishment under the vampire authority. Recently he disappeared. His last known location was here in Louisiana of all places.

"He didn't have a choice," Sookie said in a calmer voice. "He has been taking care of her and Sam has even given her a job just to keep her out of trouble. Jessica has adapted well to her new life, or is that unlife? Some of the other vampires even help her too. I know Eric has even taken her in for a time. Of course that was to hide her away from me, but he told me about her eventually," Sookie rambled. Keeping secrets. I know I wouldn't tolerate that. I wondered what else Vampire Bill did to her to deserve the title of ex? Time for a change of subject. Maybe I'll have to meet Vampire Bill, one on one. Right now I need to focus all my energy on this Victor Madden jerk.

"Can you tell me about Victor Madden," I said changing the subject. Sookie went silent for a moment. The glass she was drinking tea from fell to the floor and shattered. Not the kind of reaction I wanted. If she turned pale before, she is now turning vampire white. This chick knew something about Victor Madden. My spider senses tell me that this can't be good.

"I know him," she said with a pause. "I better clean that up," she then said. She got up and went back to the kitchen with a dustpan, a broom, small trash can, and a bucket of sudsy water. She got on her hands and knees. She picked up the big pieces and threw them into the trash can. She is doing her best to avoid me now. She had her excuse, but I wasn't going to let her get off so easily. I got on my knees and started to help her. "No, no, Buffy. You are my guest here. I'll take care of this. It's my fault anyway," she said.

"Answer me then. What do you know about Madden? Eric wouldn't tell me a thing and I want to know what I'm walking into. I don't feel like stepping into shit," I said. She sighed and stood up.

"Okay! Where do I start? I know that I want that piece of dead shit dead for good. He stopped my man from saving me from a fate worst than death itself. You see, I was tortured by two sadistic fairies," she said, lifting up the skirt of her dress to show me what looked like a human bite mark. My spider senses tell me that this wound looked a lot worse once upon a time. "Eric gave me his blood to help me heal even though he was weaken by Victor and his minions," she said in a choked voice. I didn't know what to say? Eric is more than a vampire to this woman.

"A war started with the fae. A war that was started because of me. You see, I am one eighth fairy because of a liason my Gran had with a fairy. Recently, Eric introduced me to my great-grandfather I never knew I had. He is a fairy prince of the sky fae. Another fairy was out for the blood of all those who weren't full bloodied fairy and that included me. Eric got into the middle of it to try and protect me. I was on the brink of death when Bill and my Great-Grandfather Niall saved me from the two torturous fae. Eric couldn't come. Victor Madden stopped him. He chained and tortured Eric just like the two fairies were doing to me. Eric helped me survive through our bond. I spent those dreadful moment thinking of him. I felt him close to me even though we were miles away. I wasn't aware of his problems as he did this for me. You see, Eric was always there to save me whenever I was in trouble. I've even saved his life. This time he didn't come," she said as tears started coming from her eyes. Sookie loves Eric, it doesn't take my spider senses to tell me this.

"Victor Madden is an evil bastard, Buffy. Take my word. If there is a vampire that needs killed, it's him," she sobbed. I'm not one to give hugs freely, but I opened my arms to Sookie. I let her cry on my shoulder for a moment. I know what it's like to see the people you love suffer. Right now, I know there are people in Sunnydale that I have left to suffer. A pain that I've caused.

I pulled away from Sookie and looked her in the eyes. She wiped what remained of her tears. "That bastard needs to meet his final death and I'm the one who is going to make sure of that. Trust me, Sookie. You will never hear from Victor Madden once I'm through with him," I said. I just hope that I'm as good as my word.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Waiting is the Hardest Part**

After I finished up at Sookie's, there was really not much else for me to do. I took my time getting back to Shreveport in deep thought. Being at Sookie's house really made me miss Sunnydale. Seeing all the pictures on the wall and beat up old furniture made me royally home sick.

I decided to head back to the roach motel and crash for a bit. I stare at my cell. I need to hear a voice from home again, but I didn't want to use my cell. Maybe I can try to get a hold of Xander again? Maybe I'll just use my cell to see if I can get a hold of Spike? The only one that knows where I'm at is Spike and I seriously doubt that he would even bother tracking my cell. I know he hasn't made it back to Sunnydale yet. He's probably driving back home in his 1953 Imperial with black out windows. Maybe I'll call him after dark.

I clicked through the channels to see that nothing was on unless I wanted to watch some stupid reality show about housewives. These people had no idea what reality truly was. It's the kind of mindless dribble that Spike would so enjoy. Oh great, now I'm missing my punk rock vampire again!

I'm back to worrying about Dawn again. What if I don't make it out of this job alive? I don't really worry about who is going to care for her, because I know my friends will be there. Hell, Xander seems to have moved in already. Spike seems to take a shine to her too. Yep, first thing is first, I'm going to be making some phone calls later.

I get bored. I don't need a nap or anything. I feel fully rested. I know I'm fully feed. I munched on fries all the back to Shreveport. I decide to play around on my new toy Eric gave me. The battery is running low so I look through the bag for a charger cord. As I go through the expensive leather bag, I find a red Blackberry phone. A lot nicer then that thing I call a cell. What the hell did I need this for? So I decide to play around with it while the laptop charges.

I go through the phone numbers that some vampire so generously put in. There's Pam, some guy by the name of Tommy Mickens, must be the vampire daytime guy, Fangtasia of course, and a direct link to Eric's personal phone. Great! The gangs all here! I browse through the phone some more and I find a video had been sent this morning around five. I press it on and there is big, blond, and dangerous himself. Hair tied back, wearing a black tank top and wearing it well I might add. Yep, my vamps have nothing on this guy.

"Greetings, Ms. Summers," he says with a smirk. "I suppose you have retired for the night so I thought I would send you a little message. I know that I have shown you the laptop, but I completely forgot to tell you about this phone," he paused and smirked. "Your beauty has enthralled me so."

Yuck! Who does this guy think he is? Some uber piece of Eurotrash, that's what I think.

"Anyway, I have the database programmed here too. Whatever you do, do not loose this phone or the laptop for that matter. We cannot risk any humans getting their filthy hands on these devices," he went on to say. I growled because I am a so-called filthy human.

"You shall return these devices to me once your mission is complete. I wish you the best of luck, Ms. Summers. If there is anything you shall need, don't hesitate to call," he finished his little speech and the screen went blank. I played around some more and found the database. I typed in William the Bloody. There is my Spike in all his punk rock glory. Tears welled up in my eyes as I remembered his scent. Not the cigarettes but the smell underneath it all. Yep, calling Spike first.

I dozed off for a bit. Woke up to the dark sky. I practically ran to my cell where I know Spike's number is. I punched it in and he answered after the first ring.

"Hello beautiful," he answered.

"Spike?"

"Who the bloody hell do you think this is, the bloody queen!"

"Sorry. My bad."

"What do you want, Buffy? I'm going through Texas right now. It's still sort of daylight out."

"I wanna talk."

"Bloody hell! Okay then. Talk."

"I want you to take care of Dawn when you get back. You can stay in…"

"Your bloody basement. Yeah, I bloody know. What's really bothering you? It's more than having me babysit."

"I'm so worried, Spike. I'm worried I might not make it out of Louisiana alive."

"Awww, com'on Buffy. You've fought a hell of a lot worse. Hell you have even fought me and made it out alive. I think you can slay a so-called king. Hell, the bugger isn't even a king, just a second in command."

"Still Spike. I want you to watch over Dawn for me. I'll call Xander and let him know that you are allowed in," I said as the tears started to well up. "Take care of her for me."

"What about you mates, Buffy? The Scoobies? They are just capable of taking care of her. Besides, I might be a bad influence. You know bloody well how you were at the age," Spike said. I could hear his smile over the phone. Spike is doing his best to cheer me up. The Blackberry begins to buzz.

"Hey look! I gotta go. Love you," I said.

"Love you too. Bye," Spike said and I hung up.

I ran to the Blackberry and surprise, it is Eric. He must love himself enough to give me a video conference call. This time his hair is wet like he just got out of the shower and no shirt. Talk about slippery when wet!

"Awww, Ms. Summers! Glad to see you can take my calls now," Eric said in a wise ass way. I wish I could reach through that phone and strangle him. The cocky bastard!

"Yeah, yeah, what do you want," I ask in a nonchalant way. He give me a smirk

"Another thing I neglected to tell you. Your beauty has a way of making me forget," he said, giving me an eye fuck through that tiny screen.

"Okay! Whatever! Just tell me."

"I forgot to tell you what will happen if something does befall you while on your mission. I know you worry about your sister, Ms. Summers and even that motley crew you hang around with. So I am willing to still compensate them for your troubles. Only if you meet your final death. It may not be as much, but they shall receive benefits along with your body." he said in a matter of fact way. "I shall get a hold of them through good old William," he continued. I thought I was going to cry. Vampire aren't the most generous creature on God's green earth. I never expected this. Not from anyone, with or without fangs. Eric must have picked up on my change of mood through the phone.

"Is that a problem, Ms. Summers?"

"No…No prob, Eric," was all I could manage to say.

"Good. I trust all is going well so far," Eric asks in a chipper tone.

"As well as it's going to."

"Good. Pam will be by to bring you some blueprints to the compound. Do me a favor and get your leaking out of the way before she comes. My child is not used to human emotions," Eric said. Then the screen went blank. Better call Xander before my guest gets here.

I dig for some quarters out of the bottom of my purse. I go out to the pay phone to feed it the quarters. I dial the familiar number and pray to God that Dawn doesn't answer. After the second ring I hear the familiar male voice say hello.

"Hey Xander, it's me again," I say.

"Oh hey! Buff, how are you?"

"Is Dawn nearby?"

"No, she's down at The Magic Box with Will and Anya."

"Good. You alone?"

"Yeah, what's up Buff?""I wanted to call to tell you that I'm about to go on some dangerous mission. I can't tell you what it is, much less where I'm at."

"Is Spike with you?"

"Why?"

"None of us have seen him in a while is all. We just thought he ran off after all the coming out of the coffin crap."

"Yeah, I've seen and talked to Spike. He is on his way back to Sunnydale. Speaking of which, if he comes by, let him in. Don't take away his invite either."

"What? Buff you off your rocker?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine. He is the only one strong enough since I'm not there. Besides, you know where all the emergency stakes are if he does happen to get out of hand."

"Yeah, yeah. But I still think your off your rocker on this one. I'll do as you say."

"Good. Hope to be back soon. Love ya, Xander."

"Love ya too, Buff. Bye."

"Bye," I said and hung up the phone. Tears started to overwhelm me as I walk back to my luxury suite. I better a hold of myself before Pam comes.


End file.
